Angels of Mercy
by JessiiBoo
Summary: A secret society of assassins called the Angels of Mercy has been infiltrated. Alex Rider, MI5 agent, and Myra Spence, daughter of chairwoman of Angels of Mercy, must get to the bottom of this before it is too late...But she must choose, Alex or destiny..
1. Preface

**Angel of Mercy**

**By Jess Salter**

**Preface**

**The blonde middle-aged woman walked quietly along the deserted alleyway. Water dripped everywhere causing a slick pathway underfoot. She could hear footsteps behind her yet she could not find the courage to make herself turn around. Hearing the chink of a grenade pin drop to the floor, she quickened her pace, eager to get around the last corner for her getaway. The last thing she heard was laughing. Not the friendly sort but an ugly sneering laugh.**

**The woman's body was thrown into the nearby canal, sending ripples cascading around the quiet space. **

**That was the last of her. **

**The Angels needed another Seraph to lead them. **

**The race was on…**


	2. 2 Years Later

**Chapter 1**

**2 years later**

"**Alec, Tash, get down from that tree." shouted Sandy, "Jesus Christ, the amount of times I've had to tell you not to go up there, you'd think you would understand not to do it!"**

**Tash obediently swung down from the high tree-house and grinned sheepishly at her foster mum. **

"**Sorry…but we can't help it. We like it up there. It is so quiet and we can talk about anything we want to and don't have to worry about anyone hearing…" she apologized. **

**Sandy wasn't listening now. Where was Alec? She thought worriedly. "Alec?" she shouted again.**

"**I'm just coming now mum!" replied Alec. "Hang on a sec. I just need to do something…."**

"**You come down now!" cut in Sandy.**

**Alec grimaced at Myra. She grinned back at him impishly. He liked that. Her green eyes glistened like emeralds and her dusty blonde hair seemed to glow in the early afternoon sunlight. All this sneaking around because Sandy didn't like Myra. Alec hated it. He shook his head vigorously, gave Myra a final kiss on her lush lips and swung down agilely. Myra sighed unhappily. They never spent enough time together. And she didn't like the fact that Tash always had to be there. It was so embarrassing. **

**Her dad, Drew, had died six years ago, when she was eleven, and her mum, Alice, who supposedly died only two years ago, was still reported missing. **

**She thought about Alec going home and having his dinner and…**

"**Oh damn, old Paddy's going to wonder where I am…damn…damn…damn…" she muttered angrily. Peering through the thick branches she checked that Sandy had gone home with the others and jumped down from the tree. She hit the ground running and was off towards her house.**


	3. Natural Calling

**Chapter 2 **

**Natural Calling**

**Home was a grand house called Alice Springs after where Myra's parents had their honeymoon. Its old brick design was simi9lar to that of an old English state house. It towered high above the gravel drive and cast deep shadows in the late afternoon sunlight. Cream roses, a touch of Myra's mother, had entwined themselves gracefully around a wooden porch over a large, stone staircase leading up to the house. Paddy, or Patrick, was grumbling as he stirred the minestrone around the hot pan. He never grumbled unless Myra was late. Which she was. He peered out of the steamy window and saw her racing full-pelt up the gravel drive way. She noticed him looking her way and waved happily. He smiled as she tripped lightly up the stairs into the manor house porch. He could hear her stomping her way around the house and down the stairs to the kitchen. She takes after her father, he thought happily. **

"**Heya Paddy, sorry I'm late. I went to meet some friends in Jacksonville. I sort of lost track of time a bit really." She apologized shiftily.**

"**Hey, no worries. Were you by any chance with that boy…um…Alec?" he questioned with a mischievous look on his wrinkly face. Myra blushed and muttered under her breath. **

"**Yeah. I was."**

**Paddy shuffled around the kitchen slowly and collected the plates for dinner and served it up. Myra lowered herself down at the table and dug into the food. She adored Paddy's gourmet meals but she thought his home recipes were even better. The grievous pain slowly faded away to a dull ache. That was good. She could cope with that. **

**After dinner, Myra made her way up to her bedroom glumly. Tomorrow was going to be another boring day at school, staying away from Alec was difficult at home, but staying away from Alec whilst juggling homework and school was even worse! She rummaged through her books and found her school diary. Pencil cases and text books and clothes were strewn about her bedroom. Oh well. The cleaner was coming tomorrow morning so it didn't matter about the mess. Sitting on her blue carpet, she collected all her school books and shoved them into her battered turquoise Prada bag and swung it onto the back of the chair at her desk. Her thoughts drifted to Alec again. His coppery hair and chocolaty brown eyes made her insides melt. His soft warm hands around hers and the safety she felt with him, which wasn't often enough. Myra sighed deeply and loped into her ensuite bathroom. Staring at her reflections, she knew what her mother had meant from the start about her natural calling in life. Modelling had always been at the top of her priority list along with Miss America. Though she was incredibly tom-boy she could get away with any look. Her corn silk hair hung below her petite waist, her long legs lightly tanned from a holiday on the beach and her emerald eyes glinted above high defined cheekbones. She sighed yet again and made her way wearily to bed and checked the time. 2300. Sleep!**


	4. London Bridge

**Chapter 3**

**London Bridge**

**The dark shadow in the sewers of London glistened darkly and the rats ran for cover as a tall mysterious figure made his way down the damp rungs into the foot of stagnant water at the bottom. He figure muttered darkly, as he stepped up onto a small ledge on the side and shook off the excess water. **

**He spun on the spot and placed his cold palm against the slimy wall concealing a small trigger which opened a small depression in the stone. Inside it a handprint sensor read his hand and bade him entry into the secret chamber. Into the HQ for the Angels of Mercy.**

**Meanwhile, overhead amongst the rush of traffic Alex Rider was sat next to a grey Alan Blunt. The silence in the cab was almost uncomfortable.**

"**I suppose you have another mission for me." Alex sighed heavily. This spy business was really beginning to grow old.**

"**Well, yes. We have reports that a woman, named Alice Spence, has gone missing." muttered Alan glumly.**

"**Yes. And?" questioned Alex. Yes this agent work really needed to change. It's always the same.**

"**Well, I don't suppose you remember that mafia group, from a couple of years ago, who tried to kidnap you and Sofia?" **

**Stumbling through the events of the past few years Alex recalled the event. "Err, ye-es?"**

"**Well, it seems we have a problem with them again. However the good thing is that…well…you have too…umm…well…get to know the daughter to gain access to the secret HQ."**

**Maybe this wasn't starting to sound as bad as he thought. Starting a new life with a girl?...Could he really leave Sabina behind? Sabina…he sighed heavily. Thinking fondly of her soft brown hair and glittering chocolate brown eyes.**

**Alan Blunt took a swift glance at him and sighed deeply. Why do the youngsters always have to get attached to the wrong person? **

"**Fine, I'll do it. When do I start?" said Alex glumly.**

"**Tomorrow." Alan answered shortly as the cab drew to a stop outside Alex's house. Alex climbed lithely out of the car.**

"**Oh yes and you will need you passport." Stated Alan as the cab drove off to the secret headquarters of MI5.**

**A passport? Thought Alex. What will I need a passport for? I am staying in the country…?! He strode up the gravelled drive and let himself into the house.**

"**Jack? Jack…are you home?" Alex yelled as he wiped his relatively clean sneakers on the mat. Jack flew out of the kitchen brandishing a cleaver in her hand.**

"**Yes, I am…Now go and get ready for dinner. I'm doing sushi again!" she exclaimed excitedly.**

**Now Alex felt bad. He was going to leave Jack behind again and for who knows how long. **

**He ran upstairs and freshened up for dinner. Facing the floor length mirror in his room he appraised his reflection. Tall, athletic, lean but muscular, sandy, messy hair, deep tan and green eyes. He was a definite popular with the ladies but his instability and shyness around them made them wary.**

"**ALEX, DINNER!" yelled Jack.**

"**COMING!" he replied. He turned and raced down the stairs following the smells wafting from the kitchen.**

**On the large kitchen table, Jack had placed enough dishes to feed an army, but that was good enough for Alex. He had experience with the army and didn't plan on it again. He paused chewing on a mouthful of salmon. You have to tell her, he thought sadly.**

"**Jack?"**

"**Yes, Alex? Is there something wrong with the sushi?"**

"**No. Umm, Alan has organized another mission for me." He stated, staring down at his plate.**

"**Oh." Jack said shortly. Her face fell as she realised that she wouldn't see Alex again for a long time.**

"**How long?" she questioned, putting on a strained smile.**

"**I don't know. All I know is that I need a passport. I'm sorry Jack." He said confusedly and with that he ran upstairs to begin packing.**


End file.
